Dick Richardson
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 120 Experience Points: 1000 Armor Class: 20 Action Points: 7 Carry Weight: 150 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 2 |dialogue =Qhprzrch.msg |proto = |footer = Richardson em sua mesa }} Dick Richardson é o Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América e líder do Enclave entre 5 de março de 2220 até 2242. História Dick Richardson entrou na cena política em 2215 como um congressista, cujo pai, e em seguida presidente, Richardson Senior, estava o tutelando para sucedê-lo como presidente. Em 5 março de 2220, Dick foi eleito presidente e começou a servir o primeiro de seus cinco mandatos. Uma das primeiras notáveis ocasiões em que agiu como presidente foi em outubro de 2220, quando, por uma questão de moral, classificou os resultados do protótipo, acidentes, explosões e mortes de desenvolvimento de uma versão confiável da Advanced power armor Mk II. Interações Visão geral das interações Dick Richardson pode ser interrogado longamente para revelar inúmeras informações sobre diversos assuntos relacionados à narrativa principal de Fallout 2, incluindo o FEV , o projeto de purificação de Wasteland do Enclave, a condição de Vice-presidente de Daniel Bird, a China e a Grande Guerra, o objetivo real dos Vaults, mutação, e o destino dos aldeões de Arroyo sequestrados durante as etapas finais de Fallout 2. Ele também detém o Cartão presidencial de acesso (usado para hackear os computadores do Oil Rig e reverter as armas automáticas contra Frank Horrigan na batalha final), que só pode ser obtido após matá-lo escolhendo uma das seguintes estratégias: *Usando meios convencionais (guardas do Enclave serão alertados). *Usando oito Super stimpaks nele e, em seguida, use a função de espera do Pip-boy para que os efeitos colaterais o matem (guardas do Enclave não serão alertados). *Usando um Pickpocket de uma maneira reversa com um explosivo ativo e deixar para outra seção, ele vai morrer ou ser enfraquecido (Enclave não serão alertados). *Usando Sneak para desferir um acerto crítico (guardas do Enclave podem ser alertados ou não). Inventário Frases notáveis Aparições Dick Richardson aparece apenas em Fallout 2, como um talking head. Ele é mencionado em Fallout 3, bem como em Fallout: New Vegas. Galeria Fo2_Dick_Richardson.png|Imagem de Richardson no Oil Rig da Enclave, em Fallout 2 FO02 NPC Richardson N.png| "That's a shame. A conversation with a genuine mutant like you? It'd certainly paint me a picture of what life's like in that radioactive hell on the mainland." FO02 NPC Richardson G.png| "Hello, there. I'm President Richardson and I'm damn proud to meet you. Uh, Vault 13, I see. You've been doing your country an invaluable service." FO02 NPC Richardson B.png| "The only way for true humans, and democracy, to be safe is to cleanse the mutants from the globe. We humans will take back that which is rightfully ours." FO02 NPC Richardson B.png| "Never. Part of the president's job is to make the tough decisions. A lot of near-humans will sacrifice their lives for the return of humanity. Humans will prevail." de:Dick Richardson en:Dick Richardson es:Dick Richardson fr:Dick Richardson pl:Dick Richardson ru:Дик Ричардсон uk:Дік Річардсон zh:迪克·理查德森 Categoria:Personagens do Fallout 2 Categoria:Personagens da Enclave Categoria:Personagens humanos de Fallout Bible Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados do Fallout 3 Categoria:Personagens apenas mencionados do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens humanos Categoria:Presidentes dos Estados Unidos